


Lessen the pain, make me feel safe again

by sweetyongs



Series: NCT LIFE [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong/ Nakamoto Yuta/ Kim Doyoung, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More in following works hehe, Omega Lee Taeyong, Protectiveness, Scenting, Taeyong being a worried dad, What could have happened to him and Yuta?, first time presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyongs/pseuds/sweetyongs
Summary: Jisung finally presents.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT LIFE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726486
Comments: 26
Kudos: 285





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first ABO fic I'm writing so please treat me kindly~ I really love this universe and I wanna contribute more to it so here it is! Chenji softness with a little bit of angst. Comments and criticism are always appreciated as it really helps me better my writing.
> 
> Hopefully this fic will be the first part of a OT21 collection of what ABO NCT gets up to in the dorms, including relationships and their beginnings, fights and overall mischief. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to hit the kudos button if you liked it <3

Jisung was rudely awakened by his phone alarm way too early in the morning. He groaned simply thinking about all the things he had to do today. He loved the idol life, really. He loved promoting and being able to dance and exploit his passion as much as he could. What he didnt love as much were the inconsistent hours and constant exhaustion it all brought to his life. Especially today, when he could already feel a headache coming in the back of his head.

Sighing, he sat up in bed and looked at the offending phone on his nightstand. At least this week he had the room to himself, since Xiaojun and Hendery were off in China planning and learning for the upcoming project that was WayV.

When he finally decided to get out of bed he could hear the rest of the guys shuffling tiredly to the kitchen for breakfast. He almost stumbled into Jeno walking to the shower, who flashed him a tired smile in acknowledgement. 

After doing his business and showering, Jisung finally went to the kitchen, where Jungwoo was helping Doyoung prepare and plate the rest of the breakfast. 

“Good morning hyungs” he murmured, taking a plate for himself and sitting beside Donghyuck at the table. Said boy frowned and leaned closer to Jisung, smelling his hair. “Hyung!” he screeched, slapping a hand against Donghyuck’s shoulder to push him away.

“You smell weird” Donghyuck said suspiciously, eyeing him up and down. “You smell sweeter than normal. Not worryingly sweet but different than normal.” he explained. Jisung’s shrugged, sitting back against the back of the chair. “It must be the headache, it's been bothering me since I woke up” 

The elder thought for a minute before nodding his head, not really convinced with that. “Hmmm, okay then. Don't forget to take some painkillers and lots of water. We need to finish the individual filming today and you need energy for that. ” Hyuck said, turning to his food again, but not before ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Yes hyung.” he promised. “Can I go down to the alpha’s floor?” he asked Doyoung out loud, just in case they needed him there.

“Sure, just take everything you need for the filming so you can go from there.” Doyoung nodded, finishing the last plate and putting them all on the table.

A little smile came onto Jisung’s face, excitedly thinking about soon seeing Chenle. As much as the hyungs made fun of them for being attached at the hip, they really respected their relationship. They often said it was out of a fairytale: meeting as kids, and parting ways just to meet again as trainees in SM. Truly soulmates, Jisung liked to think. They just fit together perfectly, personalities and even scents tangling together nicely. Chenle’s sandalwood scent brough Jisung familiarity, a comfort that no other was able to give him. He felt safe and content in his arms, as if he belonged there and nowhere else. Even if Jisung hadn’t presented yet, they knew they’d be together no matter what, alpha, omega or beta. Although many of his hyung’s bets were on alpha. 

Finishing his breakfast quickly, he put on his shoes and walked downstairs to the alpha’s floor. The image that greet him when he opened the door was really not surprising. He found Taeyong, scolding Jaehyun and Mark for being rowdy in the house. 

“Oh! hi Jisungie” the head omega said, putting down the wooden spoon he was threatening the alphas with. “Chenle is still in his room, hopefully getting ready. If not, please whoop his ass for me!” He said, watching as Jisung sped past him with a roll of his eyes. “Teenagers” 

Jisung quickly ran to Chenle’s room. He shared it with Jaemin and already, even before opening the door he could smell Jaemin’s sickly sweet strawberry scent overpowering anything else. He sneaked through the door, watching Chenle -still asleep on the bed of course- move around. Jisung jumped on top of the blanket lump, patting his hand against Chenle’s cheek. 

“Wake up sleepyhead~” he cooed. 

Suddenly, Chenle pulled him down, trapping him in a hug against him and hiding his face on the younger’s neck.

“Hi ‘Sungie” he rasped, moving his nose against the skin of his neck. “Mhmm... you smell good today, like Pumpkin pie instead of just your usual calm one” Chenle said, warm puffs of air hitting the younger’s skin. 

“Shut up” Jisung whined, maybe way too loudly for 7 in the morning. “That’s what Donghyuck said as well. Maybe I’m presenting into a big strong alpha.” he joked, wrapping his own arms around Chenle’s neck and letting him snuggle further into him. 

“Hmmm maybe, you’re 15 now. It’s still early to present but I did present with 15” he said, pulling away to peck Jisung's lips sweetly. “I’m betting on beta though. You’re so tall and have a deep voice. As well as a calming personality.” he giggled, before rolling on top of Jisung and leaning in to kiss him again. They enjoyed their little make out, Jisung’s hands sneaking in Chenle’s hair to hold him down. 

“Chenle are you fini- WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!” Taeyong screeched from the door, eyes wide. That made the two teenagers spring apart in shock. “Park Jisung get up from there you're way too young to be like that.” the omega said, arms crossed over his chest. “C’mon, chop chop”

Chenle groaned loudly, whining at the elder to let them live before kissing Jisung’s forehead and moving away, grumbling his way to the shower. 

“Hyung” Jisung whined at his pack leader. “We weren’t doing anything y’know… sexual” he said, face completely red. “We were just kissing. Don't worry so much.” 

“Jisungie, I wish I could not worry, but you're 15 years old, unpresented on top of that. What if you go into rut suddenly? Or into heat?” he said, already feeling the stress. “You’re our baby” he cooed, moving to ruffle Jisung’s hair and help him up from the bed. “ As sweet as Chenle is, he’s an alpha, a baby one. We don’t need a repetition of me and Yuta, baby.” he sighed. “Okay, now up up and to the living room, he’ll meet you there when he’s finished so you can go” 

Although with a pout on his lips, Jisung obeyed him, sulkily walking to the living room.. 

**≡**

The headache grew worse and worse, moving from the front of his head to the rest and making his whole head pound. He could feel the eyes of their manager and makeup noonas on him, worried. He just took a pill and sucked it up. Right now he needed to be a professional idol and finish their filming, not whine and embarrass himself. 

He sat down in the closest chair possible when he was finished with all of his takes, downing a bottle of water as fast as he could and closing his eyes against the wall of their dressing room. His body ached more than usual, but it was probably the exhaustion and excitement of a new comeback just setting on him. 

When he finally opened his eyes he located Jaemin playing a game on his phone on the sofa. He felt the need to go and ask the older alpha for cuddles, so that’s what he did. It wasn’t unusual to see them all being affective but he’d never feel the necessity to cuddle with others like with Chenle. It goes without saying that Jaemin was elated, opening his arms and cooing over Jisung while pinching his cheek. 

However, Jaemin pulled away as if he was burnt when he touched Jisung’s face. Jisung heard himself whine, moving closer to the older boy. 

“Jisung? You’re burning up, are you okay?” Jaemin asked, moving closer to sniff him. “Oh shit” he whispered, eyes wide and panicked. “Donghyuck! Jeno!” he called helplessly, trying to move the clingy Jisung away from him. 

The other boys quickly ran towards them, faces confused as to why the younger was screaming so much, and then the smell hit them. Pumpkin, but overpowering and sweet. An omega in heat.  _ Jisung was in heat _ .

“Guys please” the alpha swallowed, moving away as quickly as he could once the other two took Jisung’s arms away from him. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down, carding a hand through his hair. “What do we do? Should we call Taeyong hyung? Our manager?Mark? Maybe-” 

Before being able to finish his sentence, Chenle opened the door of the dressing room. He stopped dead on his tracks, nose twitching and wide eyes zeroing on Jisung. He quickly moved before the other alpha could stop him, kneeling in front on Jisung and touching his face, which made the omega whine louder and push away Jeno and Hyuck, trying to get to Chenle. 

“Chenle you can't be here please-” Jeno tried but Chenle cut him off with a growl, startling them away and hugging Jisung to him, who let out another pitiful whine. The alpha moved his head around, kissing Jisung’s cheeks and forehead and releasing his scent as strong as he could, trying to bathe the omega in his comfort.

Donghyuck tried to speak again, but was also cut off with another hard stare from the Chinese boy. Thankfully, Jaemin was already on the phone, presumably talking to Taeyong so they could fix this mess soon. Jisung was the only one unpresented in the group, and being an omega with a bond already formed, it was going to be difficult to separate him from Chenle. 

**≡**

After 20 agonizing minutes of them just staring at the couple in the sofa and making sure that they kept it PG still, Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny finally appeared at the door. Luckily it seemed that Jisung’s heat wasn’t too hard on him yet since all he wanted was to cuddle the alpha and rub his face against the scent glands on his neck.

“Shit” Taeyong gasped after opening the door. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but he had hoped for the latter. “Okay” he said turning to his mate and Johnny. “I'm going to try and talk to Jisung. If it is too bad you help me and hold Chenle away while I take Jisungie away okay?” he asked, watching as the two alphas nodded in agreement. 

“Jisung-ah?” he asked, ignoring Chenle’s warning growls as he moved closer. 

“Taeyong hyung?” Jisung asked softly, moving his head away from Chenle’s neck. “It hurts” he whined, eyes teary and red. 

“I know Jisungie, but you need to come with me to the dorms okay? We can make it hurt a bit less there” he tried, watching as Chenle’s arms tightened around him and he started growling louder, startling Taeyong. He could already hear the sharp gasp and low growl that Yuta let out, warning Chenle to be careful around his mate. 

With a nod of the omega’s head Yuta and Johnny moved closer, making Chenle’s head snap up and keep his eyes on them. In one swift move, they successfully pinned Chenle’s arms to the sofa, giving Taeyong enough time to take Jisung away from him and against his chest. This wasn’t their first time handling angry alphas in the dorm and probably wouldn’t be the last. 

“Get away! Let me go!” Chenle screamed and struggled against their hands, eyes still fixed on Taeyong and Jisung’s figures. “That’s my boyfriend, my omega. Why are you taking him away from me! Jisung! Jisung!” 

Taeyong flinched and moved a weeping and struggling Jisung away from the room, pulling Johnny’s hoodie over his head and helping him get to the car. Jisung calmed a bit when surrounded by an alpha’s scent but still cried and mumbled his boyfriend name. Taeyong’s heart broke, he knew how much this hurt from first hand experience, but he couldn't let the two boys be together and risk, for one an unwanted pregnancy, and two, a reckless mating which could end up in both of them hurt.

The manager gave him a sorry glance, but drove them as fast as he could to the dorm. During the whole drive, Taeyong took the younger into his lap and whispered sweet nothings in Jisung’s ear while wiping his tears away. 

“We’ll be there soon Jisungie. I’m so sorry baby but this will pass soon”. 

Now that wasn’t completely true. He hoped Jisungs heat didn't last the whole week but he had no way of knowing since he had no other to compare to. First heats were the worst of all, and the most painful, since your body has to get used to the feelings and needs it is experimenting. 

**≡**

When they arrived to their dorm he took Jisung to the basement floor of their building, where they had the rut and heat rooms. These rooms were prepared with a little cabinet each with things to help omegas or alphas through their cycles. There were two of each, since they were 21 and they couldn’t risk anyone spending theirs in the actual dorm and triggering someone else. 

He took a writhing Jisung into the room, letting him curl up on the bed. The younger was already starting to get feverish and beginning to moan out loud for an alpha. He left Jisung alone for a second, making sure to close the door securely on his way out. Running upstairs to the alpha’s floor, he went into Chenle’s room and got some of his shirts and hoodies. This would hopefully make Jisung’s pain lessen, giving him a scent to concentrate on, and with the bond they both shared, this effect would only intensify. 

When he opened the heat room again, he gave Jisung the clothes and watched as the younger immediately curled up around them like a cat with a soft moan, burying his face on them. Taeyong himself was beginning to get dizzy with the amount of pheromones Jisung was releasing, so he left a big water bottle and some more...intimate necessities besides the bed and left the room after locking it with a passcode. It felt horrible to leave their maknae alone in there but this was something no one could help him with. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the first ABO fic I'm writing so please treat me kindly~ I really love this universe and I wanna contribute more to it so here it is! Chenji softness with a little bit of angst. Comments and criticism are always appreciated as it really helps me better my writing.
> 
> If you liked it remember to hit the kudos down low <3  
> Thank you for reading :3

To say that Taeyong was anxious would be an understatement. He had previously messaged both Taeil and Mark to make sure both groups were all okay, but he couldn’t help but still worry about them. Jaemin, bless his soul for calling immediately, had looked pretty frazzled up, and he didnt need any more stress than he already had due to his recovery. Thankfully the rest of 127 only had a short dance practice to get through, Taeyong being obviously excused, as he had to look after the youngest today. When they finally got to the dorm, he was drinking some tea in the living room sofa, a blanket wrapped around him. 

Yuta and Doyoung immediately ran to hug their boyfriend in their arms, nuzzling against him and trying to get rid of the distressed scent clinging to him. Taeyong clung back to them, searching for comfort and opening the blanket so he was pressed directly between them . With a sigh, he pressed a kiss to the underside of Yuta’s jaw and to Doyoung’s cheek before speaking. 

“He’s in one of the heat rooms. I left him a big bottle of water along with the usual toys and stuff, but I’m still checking on him every hour or so.” He explained, watching as the boys nodded. “How was it with Chenle?” he continued with a concerned expression, Doyoung frowning straight away and releasing more of his scent on him. “Was he mad at us?” 

“Oh, he was livid for like 10 minutes after you left. Then he slowly came back to his senses and kept being moody, but mostly embarrassed and worried for Jisung.” Johnny said with a chuckle. “Although I have to say, for how young he is and how newly presented he is, he kept his head relatively clear. I’m kinda proud of him.” he mused.

Taeyong sighed in relief. The last thing they needed at this moment was Chenle being angry at them for not letting him be with his omega in heat. As if Taeyong would ever allow that. 

“He better be. Proud or not, that whole growling act was too much. Even Mark wasn’t that bad when he presented and we know how possessive he is with Hyuckie, even if he doesn’t realize.” he smiled fondly. 

“Well, he needed to get over it sooner or later. He can’t be mad at you forever for doing the right thing. ” Doyoung scoffed without any heat behind it. They all knew Doyoung had a soft spot for all of the Dreamies and could never get truly mad at them. 

A tiny smile spread over Taeyong’s face, who turned to press a kiss to Doyoung’s lips. “Thank you Doie, but we still need to give him a talk when he comes back, preferably one of you alphas.” he said.

“Both of us should go, as an example of what and what not to do” Yuta said, kissing Taeyong’s mark on his shoulder. “Although I do not regret it.” he smirked. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes and swatted at Yuta’s shoulder. “You better explain it well to him, every little detail. And tell him how to help Jisung next time with preheat, and about nesting. But overall tell him about being careful and-” 

Taeyong was stopped by Yuta pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yongie, love, we know okay? I’ll tell him everything I can think of” he smiled. “Anyways, you’re going to have to explain it all to Jisung again so you can cover any blank spot we leave.” 

Taeyong nodded with a sigh, moving to sit fully on Doyoung’s lap, letting the younger wrap his blanket around them both like a cocoon. The myth that betas had a calming scent for omegas was very real, and he could feel himself relaxing into Doyoung’s chest, hiding his face on his neck to get more of his coffee scent. Doyoung’s scent was the kind that would envelop you in your favourite cafe, wrapped around you like a safety blanket. 

When he opened his eyes again he could see Yuta watching them with a fond smile on his face. Taeyong kissed Doyoung’s collarbone and stuck his tongue at Yuta, who growled playfully in response. 

“Okay love birds” Taeil commented, getting up. “Go wash up or I’ll treat myself to a bath and use all the hot water.” 

That caused all the boys to rush to their rooms, hoping to be the first to shower. With a roll of his eyes, Taeyong let himself rest for a bit before he needed to go check on Jisung again. 

**≡**

The Dreamies arrival was as rambunctious as always, all of them piling up through the door to ask questions about their youngest. Taeyong had to actually shush them before telling them Jisung was well and spending his heat as any of the omegas would, on top of that he was being supervised frequently.

“But he has never had one! Does he know how to relieve the pain? He doesn't even have anything that belongs to an alpha” Donghyuck quipped with a frown, causing Mark to immediately wrap an arm around his shoulders. With a loud gasp, Hyuck continued. “He didn't have time to nest, he only has that ugly ass white bed.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at Donghyuck’s dramatics. “First of all, watch your language. I did steal some of Chenle’s hoodies and shirts to leave with him in the room. I'm sorry for not asking” he said, turning to Chenle, who perked up when hearing about Jisung. “Hyuckie I know you’re worried but Jisung has had talks about both heats and ruts, and he’s not a baby. Even if we like to think he is, he is 15 after all.”

The younger omega nodded then, tugging Mark to sit on the sofa with him and let the omega rub against him like a cat. How those two were so oblivious about each other Taeyong did not understand, but it wasn’t his place to speak so he let them be. Hesitantly, he turned to Chenle once again. 

“Chenle, baby” he said, moving closer to the younger carefully, in case he was still mad at him. 

“Hyung you can move normally, I’m not gonna lunge at you. I’m annoyed not rabid.” he answered with a sigh. Taeyong nodded, instantly giving him a tight hug and a kiss to the head. 

“You know why we did it right?” he asked, the younger nodding at his words. “Good, Johnny and Yuta have to speak with you as well to explain some things. They’re in mine and Yuta’s room . Nothing bad, I promise.” he smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way. “And stop worrying. He is well taken care of and you know he has to sadly go through this alone. In no time you will be annoying and domestic again.” 

Chenle nodded with a small smile, hugging the elder again before going to meet the alphas in the head’s room. To be honest, being in that dressing room, he had been livid with the other alphas. How could they take away his other half, straight from his arms, when he smelled so sweet and all he wanted was to be close to him to go through one of the worst times in his life? He had been ready to stand up and fight them, but slowly he came to realize what was happening and where he was. Thinking rationally, it was concerning how quickly he lost himself in Jisung’s scent. The sole idea that he could have hurt his boyfriend unconsciously sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach twist. Jisung was the most precious thing in his life and he wanted to keep him safe, and sadly, this time keeping him safe was letting them take him away from him.

**≡**

Knocking on the door and opening it slowly, he found Yuta spread out on the bed on his phone while Johnny played a game on the desktop computer. 

“You’re going to give me the talk aren't you?” He asked, closing the door after him and standing awkwardly next to it. 

“Yup” Johnny answered, closing his game and spinning on the chair to face him. “Don’t be so scared Lele, you know most of this anyways.” he soothed the younger, trying to lighten the mood. 

Chenle nodded, walking to the edge of the bed before sitting on it. 

“I haven’t apologized yet for this morning, I’m sorry hyungs” Chenle added, looking down a bit ashamed. 

“It’s okay Lele, you didn’t do anything to hurt him, yeah?” Yuta consoled, rubbing the back of the younger’s neck affectionately. “You did keep it decent and I know that’s difficult, specially with Jisung probably wanting nothing more than to get in your pants.” 

That made Chenle’s cheeks flame a deep red, his next words stuttering a bit. 

“I-I mean I mostly wanted to keep him to myself, I didn’t have time to focus on anything like that. It was mostly a possessive feeling.” he explained, patting his cheeks, trying to will them to go back to their normal color. 

“And that is why we had to intervene.” Johnny continued. “You know that if an alpha spends too much time with an omega in heat, the pheromones will trigger his rut as well right?” he asked. The younger one nodded, they had told him about all of this when he had finished his first rut and was able to hung out with Jisung again, just in case. 

He then turned to Yuta, who nodded to Johnny’s words. “Lele, I can hear the cogs turning in your head, spit it out” Yuta snickered, ruffling his hair. 

“Did Taeyong hyung hate you then?” Chenle finally asked, curious to know about the only mated couple in the house. It wasn’t a secret what had happened to them, but they didn't necessarily go around telling everyone the details about it. The only ones in the pack that truly know what happened were Johnny, Mark and Jaehyun, since they were the ones that were around at that time. 

“Huh” Yuta thought for a moment. “Yes. Definitely. Livid. But he also knew it was his fault as much as mine. I don’t think any of us regrets it, really, but would we have done it differently and wait? Definitely.” he explained to the younger. “That’s why he is always making sure you all take care of yourselves and take precautions. Well, that and that he’s a worrywart.” he laughed. 

Chenle smiled fondly at his hyung. Drama apart, his relationship with Taeyong hyung and now Doyoung hyung was enviable, they were the perfect image of a healthy couple. Truly, Chenle envied them a lot, he wanted that with Jisung so bad. 

“Don’t worry hyung, I plan to talk with Jisung as soon as possible and we need to take precautions so this doesn’t happen again. I know I wanna be mated to Jisung, but I don't wanna put him in danger or that he regrets it. No offense.” he said sheepishly, looking at the elder.

“Don’t worry.” Yuta laughed with a roll of his eyes. “We’re all just glad everything went fine and that you are being responsible right now and thinking it all through.” he added. “We’re proud of you. You’re gonna be a great alpha, Lele” The Japanese complimented with a smile. 

“Now,” Johnny said. “Taeyong will probably go over this with Jisung when his heat is ending but, we need to tell you how to treat an omega the days before his heat and what he will probably do.” 

Chenle sat back more comfortably knowing already this was going to be a looooong evening.

**≡**

The rest of Jisung’s heat was not easy. 127 had practice in the mornings which left only Hyuck or Jeno to check up on him, since they were the only omega and beta of the group. In the afternoons it was easier since Taeyong, Doyoung and Jungwoo could all relieve the task from the youngsters so they could go to their own practice and schedules. 

Today was the fifth day of Jisung’s heat, which meant that hopefully tomorrow it would end. Throughout these days Taeyong has been going down to check on him every night and morning no matter what, and he could see that he was improving, looking a lot less feverish and more coherent which each passing day. 

Walking downstairs with a simple dinner, Taeyong knocked on the door.

“Sungie, can I enter?” he asked. They had taken to asking before unlocking the door after Jeno came back upstairs with a flaming red face and an image to erase from his mind. 

When he heard the small ‘yes’ at the other side of the door, he carefully stepped inside, peeking his head first. Jisung was sitting in the bed with his legs crossed, Chenle’s biggest sweatshirt swallowing him up and his phone in his hand. Hyuckie had brought it down that morning since he was feeling much better and this way he could communicate with the rest of the boys from down here. 

“Hi Ji, how are you feeling tonight? Better?” Taeyong asked, putting the tray on the bed and sitting next to it. 

“Yeah, I still get hot flashes sometimes and I still need to get it out of my system, but they are almost gone by now.” Jisung smiled, locking and putting his phone down. “It all sucks though. How do you all cope with it? Just thinking that I’ll have to do this in 3 months again makes me want to die” he whined, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

The elder cooed, pushing some of Jisung’s hair away from his forehead. “Hey, but you’ll know what to expect already and I’m sure Donghyuck will mentor you ‘in the arts of coming on top of a heat’, as he calls it. You’re the only other omega in Dream.” he reminded with a chuckle. 

Jisung’s mouth fell open, realization settling over him. “It’s true! Oh, maybe he can help me with nesting! I haven't had the time to do it this time and I want to get tips.” he said excitedly, moving around on the bed. Taeyong had to put a hand down on the tray so the water didn't spill everywhere. 

“Okay okay, but calm down now. Focus on finishing this heat first so we can go back to normalcy” he teased, giving him the plate with food, which the younger scarfed down. 

“Is it different?” Jisung asked around a mouthful of food a moment later. “With an alpha and all.” 

“Yeah” Taeyong said, no point in lying to him. “It is way better than all of this, but none of you are allowed to do that since it’s way too risky, specially you babies” he reminded, pointing to Jisung accusingly. “So no funny businesses. But yes, it is better than any toy. Having Yuta, and now Doyoung there it’s… more comforting than anything really. Yes, you get sated easier and it’s more fun, no doubt about that.” he chuckled. “But the best part is having someone to go through it with you, to support you and make sure you take care of yourself.” 

“I am kinda envious of you.” Jisung answered back. “But I know what all of that entails and that 15 is not the age for that.” he said with a nod of his head. “I just… missed Chenle so much, and not even just for sex. In the moments in between I missed when he kisses my forehead or the top of my nose and specially how his scent helps me calm down when I’m anxious or scared.” he confessed shyly.

Taeyong’s chest swelled with pride. “You’re both pretty smart guys so hearing you say that really takes a weight off my shoulders, Sungie” he smiled. “What’s more important for me is your health and well-being and mating takes a toll on mental and physical health. So please wait until you’re 21 at least to do it ” he explained with a soft tone. “But don’t worry, tomorrow at most you can go see him already.” he assured with a smile.

**≡**

Chenle was elated. He had gone through his practice routine and their manager had given him the green light to leave early today. Jungwoo had told the group chat that Jisung was probably finished with his heat and he’d come back upstairs with him in the late afternoon, when he was done having lunch and freshening up . So Chenle couldn’t wait, practically vibrating in his seat on the sofa in excitement. He had just gotten home and showered, texting Jungwoo that he was home and to please come up soon. 

He heard the key in the lock and before he could turn to see if it was them, he had a lap full of omega. Finally coming back to his senses, he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, his face rubbing under his chin to get Jisung’s scent on him again as soon as possible. He still smelled sweeter but it wasn’t as strong as his heat. Overall, he smelled content and excited, and that was Chenle’s favourite scent on him, just after his own.

“I missed you so much.” he heard Jisung mumble on top of him, a big grin on his face. “Heats suck so much. I wouldn’t recommend them.” he admitted sulkily. 

Chenle cooed, finger booping Jisung’s nose before speaking. “I mean, ruts are not the greatest either babe. You just feel horny out of your mind and become a little crazy.” he said with a shudder. Those times weren’t his favourite, feeling like he could go off and rationality jumping out of the window. “Next time each of us has his cycle we need to be more prepared than this.” he said, kissing Jisung’s cheek affectionately. “Or else Taeyong will have an aneurysm at 22.” he joked.

“Hmmmm…” Jisung hummed in agreement, finally relaxing against Chenle’s chest. He was probably so tired and sleepless after this week, so the elder leaned back and let him cuddle him, hand coming up to card through Jisung’s hair.

“Jisung-ah” Chenle started with a smirk. “Will you now become my cute omega? Obedient and pliant to do everything that I order?” he teased, poking his finger against the younger’s side.

“God no.” Jisung groaned, moving around in Chenle’s lap . “I will still kick your ass at Mario Kart and any and every board game existing. That is, obviously, apart from being way better than you at dancing, exercising, being handsome...” he snickered back, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

  
Chenle giggled, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s nose. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
